Bite
by Novoux
Summary: Izaya decides it's high time that he gets to top. Shizuo does not agree. Rated for adult sexual content and slight dubcon; Izuo.


He scowled. No fucking way he was doing this. "Hah!? You think I'm gonna let you do that, flea?" Red eyes never looking at him but through him, just as always.

Well, there wasn't a chance without trying first. Stretching his back by pulling himself against a door frame, Izaya's eyes glittered darkly as the smirk on his face never faded. "Why not? Shizu-chan's always thrusting so hard into me without abandon, so I'd say it's a fair trade."

"Fair trade?" Not amused at all, but dangerously close to being turned on and it was the fucking flea's fault. Watching the muscles in a pale throat ease the motion of swallowing and he was only eating a piece of bread. Shizuo glowered, not wanting to let the adrenaline surge rush to his cock where he least needed it now, of all times. "You've got to be fucking me."

Oh, the irony. "That's the idea, Shizu-chan." Izaya didn't bother to care whether or not he got closer, stalking like a cat and eyes narrowing as he made movements with his hips. Fortunately for him Shizuo couldn't help but watch, gaze catching the roll and swish when the flea was nothing but a whore.

"Not in your lifetime, flea." Shizuo reached for a cigarette in his pocket. It was too early for having this discussion after a round of rough sex the night before. Yet the flea brought up this so suddenly, mentioning it casually as if exchanging insults. Usually about Shizuo's lack of technique or actual skill. "Or any, if I let you live that long to see tomorrow."

"Whatever, Shizu-chan." Izaya rolled his eyes, brushing deliberately past Shizuo with a not-so-friendly hand cupping his groin in a quick caress, giggling when he knew the action would make Shizuo's blood rush to his cock wearing only a T-shirt and flimsy shorts. "Why don't you think about it, ne? Something tells me a beast like you should at least experience what it feels like not using that brute strength of yours."

"Are you implying something?"

"Big words, Shizu-chan," Izaya smiled too widely to be sincere, ignoring Shizuo's questioning look of disgust while grabbing his coat. Already dressed, heading out the door and knowing this argument was already won. "Don't use too many, or you'll hurt your monster brain too much to actually pay attention." Before Shizuo can throw anything at him with the hiss that came in rebuttal, Izaya was leaning out the door and dressed in last night's clothes. The shit-eating grin always there. "Think about it, Shizu-chan. I don't offer this just anytime."

Shizuo scoffed, twirling a coffee cup in his palm around a finger by the handle and wondering what it would look like if it impaled Izaya's face. He could try that. "But you offer your ass up to anyone, even me. Wonder if you're just desperate enough for someone to fuck you constantly."

Izaya's smile was better to be split and wiped off with coffee cup shards. Too bad the bastard's too fast. "Maybe, Shizu-chan. Don't think you're so special." Out the door with a halfhearted slam meant to make the neighbors angry. Like the flea actually gives a shit if Shizuo has to deal with the cops later from that little outburst and trigger-happy neighbors.

Shizuo broke the coffee pot he was holding only minutes later when his dick decided to remind him that a cold shower would be appropriate _now. _He bet that Izaya was responsible for all this in the day's events following a broken coffee pot, like his shower conveniently running out of hot water. Or having Tom ask what's setting off his fuse when he punches too many holes in one hour. Setting a new record, and seeing flashes of a black furry jacket everywhere.

"Damn flea," Shizuo murmured to himself on a smoke break, catching the fucking bastard skipping toward him with a jolly gait, grinning from ear to ear in a devilish smile.

"Shizu-chan!" Izaya announced himself, passerby all electrified from the crackle of air when Shizuo didn't miss the chance to use a prominent death glare. Silent communication—any communication didn't work too well for them. Not unless it was the flea moaning and writhing on his cock, then the communication would be just fine. "Did you consider what I was talking about? You know, I've got a lot of things to get to, but you're taking up my time by not deciding. How rude!"

Choking on the cigarette lit between his teeth he spat it out, grinding it with his shoe and snarling loudly for everyone nearby to hear. Already people were backing away, Izaya still approaching and at a walk now, sauntering like a cat in the sun. "Fuck you, flea!" Shizuo barked, head whipping to the side before uprooting a light pole with the adrenaline bursting underneath his skin. "Shut your goddamn mouth. Don't you have anything better to do than piss people off?"

"Aw, is Shizu-chan shy?" Izaya called, eyes sliding up and down the pole in Shizuo's grasp before turning on his heels to run. With a roar Shizuo stomped after him, tossing the light pole like a dart to hopefully pin the stupid flea down.

Too bad it never works. "What the fuck is in that messed up head of yours? You really think I'm going to just offer my ass up to you?" Shizuo felt the ground chatter with the slam of another vending machine missing his target, possibly on purpose while the flea continued to run ahead.

"Afraid of seeing how much you like it?" Izaya cackled, dodging another tipping light pole and hooking around the metal, swinging back into Shizuo's side to brush against him. A hand grabbed Shizuo's shoulder, steadying Izaya when he leaned up to nip at the blond's ear in the precious seconds of still being alive. "I think you'd look better, moaning and whimpering like a puppy, Shizu-chan." His breath tickled Shizuo's ear and the faint imprint of teeth raked jolts through Shizuo's spine, anger mixing with arousal and—fuck. Fingers crawled over his tailbone above his clothes, barely there and the touch was still messing with his head like the flea's words.

"I think you'd look better splattered on the streets of Ikebukuro." Shizuo growled back, shifting to throw Izaya off his shoulder. The flea danced away with a laugh before Shizuo could attempt pulverizing him into the nearest wall, dipping his head down when he skidded to a stop. Through his bangs Shizuo could catch Izaya's predatory stare, gleaming with the certain madness the informant possessed with a curled index finger.

_Come hither._

Shizuo's teeth rolled with a grinding motion as they dug bone into more bone, clicking together. "Don't you fucking dare, flea." The bastard's grin only falters to twist into a smirk, and then a knowing look when whispers were still floating around. Shizuo looked uneasier by the minute, anger still covering the disgust in Izaya's clear game of playing around with his prey.

Oh, so Shizu-chan was embarrassed?

With all these people around, the pieces clicked together as soon as Shizuo stared him down, his hands at his sides and fingers pulsing in the tension of the air between them. No one else existed in these moments—it wasn't fair to both of them. "Should we take this somewhere else if Shizu-chan is embarrassed? In front of all these people, how dirty Shizu-chan."

The faint catch of red sizzling before Shizuo's fists clenched tightly. "Fuck you, flea. I have better things to do." Like leaving _you._

"You sure about that?" Izaya bounded over with sloppy steps, though Shizuo knew how tightly coordinated Izaya's little routine was to land right in from of him, inches apart. "Because I can only wait so long, Shizu-chan." If it was his imagination for the feeling of fingers skittering up his hip, then it was a perfectly deceiving notion that had his thoughts turning down another road again. Damn flea's breath on him, too close to not stop the hand resting on his hip, people already scattered if they knew better than to stay around.

"Get. Off." Shizuo wrenched free from Izaya's grasp, not missing the tug on the waistline of his pants that was too intentional to be an accident. "We fuck, flea, but I'm not giving my ass up." Izaya frowned, pursing his tongue between his lips with just the tip peeking out. He even knew from the evident spark from Shizuo's groin how much the action got to him.

Still not enough for him to give into this stupid demand. Never, no matter what the flea suggested because his ass was not going anywhere near Izaya's dick unless if he was fucking the flea. "Aw, but Shizu-chan's no fun." Arms wrapped around Shizuo's neck, Izaya pulling himself closer so their breaths were one of the same, waiting to connect a circuit. "Does this mean Shizu-chan is afraid of losing his masculinity? I didn't know you were so worried about what people think of you."

Lips brushed, hot and dry iron scraping flint with Izaya moving them, lips coaxing Shizuo to follow the movements of his voice. "No, I'm not. I don't want anything in my ass." Behind the blue of his tinted sunglasses Shizuo glared, attempting to hide the arousal that was pooling into his groin. Izaya made no mention, but the smirk on his face was full of intent.

"I take it up the ass all the time." Izaya mentioned, pulling far enough away to flick his tongue at Shizuo's lips, pressing into the seam and met with a wall of teeth. Pouting, he retreated and licked his own lips for how dry they were while his blood was making surroundings too hot to stand still in. "And look at me, I'm still a man. But you'll always be a beast."

"You're a flea." Shizuo shook his head with a growl, hands moving to push Izaya off but resting on the other's ribcage, fingernails barely digging in. "Disgusting and fucking with me by wanting to fuck me. You sure I didn't break your head last night?" Reminders of the aforementioned event made Izaya scowl then, just as he was so close as to force a kiss by accident and pull away abruptly, stepping back with that ugly smirk on his stupidly confident face.

"No, but you sure came close, Shizu-chan. Is that how you treat your bedmate?" Although only on nights not really sure if this was dating or just fucking. The latter seemed more presentable. "Imagine all my brains splattered against your disgusting walls. Maybe you'd actually absorb some of my intelligence." Deadpanning, Izaya's tone flattened with a blank glance. "Though it would only make the world truly come to an end, giving you any sort of intelligence besides your drive to fuck."

"Yeah, yeah, as if you're not full of shit about loving humans."

Izaya stepped further and further away, hands digging into his coat pockets before flaring out the ends for a shrug. "No one could ever love a monster, Shizu-chan." he spoke cryptically, frown twisting back into a snarl when Shizuo's growl sparked in the air as a new challenging force. "I'll see you later then, ne? Think about what I said!"

Darting off the flea heard a roar behind him, signaling the chase to continue. Stop signs couldn't display the meaning enough and Izaya certainly received the message, ground littered with red. If Shizu-chan was so ashamed to enjoy a little fun with trying something new, then Izaya would have to try harder to convince the beast otherwise.

After all, it wasn't every day Shizuo had some fuck buddy instead of some poor human for a girlfriend.

The thought made Izaya's stomach curl with disgust. A monster with a human? Inconceivable.

"Get back here, flea!" He didn't know what possessed him to turn around with a biting reply, too focused on the unnecessary thoughts in his head.

"Not a chance in hell, Shizu-chan!"

* * *

He found the flea, somehow not coincidentally at all as soon as he unlocked the door to his apartment. The inside was already lit up, wasting even more of Shizuo's money while Izaya lounged against the small dining table, spread back and leaning on his elbows as if caught in the moment. Before Shizuo can even utter a growl or tell the flea to get the fuck out the bastard snaps back up, popping his shoulders behind his back with ungodly noise.

"Made a decision, Shizu-chan? Because I'm bored." Bored, Shizuo came to notice in all these incidents, meant horny and wanting to scratch an itch. Leaning against the doorway Shizuo didn't fumble for a cigarette, feeling his dick respond appreciatively to the little display Izaya was offering on a silver platter.

But the offer—that was an immediate _no. _As in no fucking way was he going to let the flea penetrate him. "Get the fuck out. I'm too tired to deal with you." Complete lie and Izaya could catch on easily enough, sauntering over like he owned the goddamn place to nonchalantly kiss him. The taste of ootoro on his lips and tongue that kept pressing into his mouth, the bitter tone making Shizuo huff with distaste.

"Not too tired to fuck, ne?" Izaya teased as soon as he pulled away for a breath. Shizuo slammed the door behind him, wrapping his arms around the flea's skinny waist to press the bastard close for another kiss. He decided to show just how much he was interested, grinding his growing erection into Izaya's prominent bulge and feeling the shudder between them outlining Izaya's bones.

Shizuo could feel Izaya's tongue pressing between his lips, nipping at the invading muscle because this wasn't right with the feeling of something off. Remembering Izaya's earlier proclamation he continued to try and discourage the flea, but it only strengthened the parasite's resolve. Izaya's knee pushed apart Shizuo's legs, diving right in and rubbing not accidentally against the growing hardness in Shizuo's pants.

"But I can make Shizu-chan feel good." Izaya broke the kiss, trailing down the side of Shizuo's jaw and giving the blond a chance to take in the outfit he was wearing. Nothing special, just a pair of _very _tight shorts, a low-cut T-shirt, and...

"What the fuck!?" Shizuo pushed him off, watching Izaya stumble while staring at whatever Izaya managed to balance on when he hit the couch, pulling himself back up without even losing his footing. Black rose up Izaya's leg, engulfing most of the pale flesh up to mid-thigh, leaving inches of exposed flesh for Shizuo to admire. What was even worse was the heel in the boots, rising an impressionable amount of inches and thin like stilettos, raising Izaya up several inches to where their mouths were almost even.

"Shizu-chan likes my boots?" Izaya leaned back on the couch arm, lifting a leg to press his foot against Shizuo's erection, teasing pressure indulgent in watching the beast's teeth click together in frustration. Obviously the stare was more than just a stare, taking his time to lift his eyes from the strange heels and up to Izaya's own bulge, displayed proudly and uncaring if Shizuo took his time in looking. That was the point, after all.

No matter how much Shizuo shook his head, he couldn't deny it. "Fuck..." Izaya moved his heeled boot back to the ground, lifting himself up and wrapping his arms around Shizuo's neck, feeling the monster's breaths. Hot and heavy, just like Shizu-chan. "I do _not _have a fetish for high heels. Or whatever the fuck you're wearing." Izaya snorted, lips splitting into a grin when knowing he had won the little fight between them. Taking reward in a rougher kiss, Izaya maneuvered to back them against the wall, pinning Shizuo beneath him.

"Yes, you do." Izaya pushed their lips together again, taking time to draw out Shizuo's bottom lip when feeling the tension. Cording through his muscles, Shizuo was uncomfortable already in the arrangement, knowing what Izaya had promised. "Now if Shizu-chan could stop worrying, this won't hurt at all. Besides, I take Shizu-chan's monster dick up the ass every time we fuck." Now to wash the flea's mouth out with soap, and drown him in the water too. Shizuo turned away, breaking the kiss and feeling Izaya's hands pin his against the wall in slow motions. Thumbs rubbing the flesh between his thumb and forefinger in mimicking calm. As if the flea could pull that off.

"I said I'm not going to be fucked by you. Forget it." Shizuo growled, biting the air when Izaya leaned in for another kiss. The flea pulled back quickly enough, amused.

"And I said that you're going to like it." Izaya hissed, still smirking despite not showing any roughness in keeping Shizuo against the wall. This was Shizuo's own choice, the action reminded him. All the addictive tastes leading into Izaya had brought Shizuo here and he knew there wasn't any reason to be angry. This was all their fault for finding something to do.

They weren't even dating, always with Izaya mentioning some stupid girlfriend Shizuo didn't have. So it wasn't like Shizuo had to be committed to this anyway. "Get off. I said I didn't want to do this, and I'm not going to." Shoving Izaya off killed any mood and while his erection was still up, he could feel the pulse starting to weaken.

"What, second thoughts?" Izaya sneered, sitting back on the couch arm to cross his shapely legs, damn it. "Or is Shizu-chan afraid of being a bottom for once?"

Bingo.

Shizuo huffed, folding his arms while Izaya traced mindless patterns into the skin of his thigh. Eyes locked, challenging Shizuo to back down now. "I'm not afraid of being on the receiving end. I just don't want it to be _you." _For all intent and purpose it was more of a defense mechanism to shut down whatever relationship of fuck buddies they had. Shizuo hated this whenever he felt Izaya's touch and knew it meant nothing but relieving stress.

Being a bottom would only make it prolonged and harder to pull off. Bandaid style and all. Which wasn't to say that Izaya necessarily cared. "Oh, but you are, Shizu-chan. We've fucked countless times before, and you just have a complex of having to fuck me until I can't walk."

Deserved it too, bastard. "Not like anyone would want to be fucked by you when you already fuck with their heads." He cradled his forehead in his fingers, expecting a headache to come through for not the first time this was happening. "Just go, flea. Find someone else to fuck."

Izaya lifted an eyebrow, refusing to budge because he thought he heard Shizuo say that this was over. There wasn't any possible way for the beast to end this, because Izaya knew all the brute cared about was putting his dick in a hole. "Backing down just because I want to be on top? That's some bravado, Shizu-chan." His eyes narrowed, regarding Shizuo without any sparing of a critical glare.

"I don't want to fuck." A damn lie and even Shizuo knew it. Izaya's eyes narrowed into slits at this point, unamused heavily and standing once again to confront Shizuo. The blond beast wouldn't just give up like this without a reason and Izaya was more than determined to have what he wanted.

"Shizu-chan." Just a simple call of his name made his throat tighten. Bastard probably knew it too. "I'm not going to fuck you roughly for your first time. Just relax, and I'll be _gentle_." Izaya had made his way back to Shizuo, caressing Shizuo's lips with his and just a small amount of tongue to trace the hard seam of Shizuo's mouth, waiting for an answer. Rubbing against the shrinking erection made the beast's breaths uneven, grinding his own hips to prove his point. "So what do you say, ne? Because I'm horny, and we both want to fuck."

"Fuck you." Shizuo's hand came to the back of Izaya's head, forcing the flea to crash against him in a tangle of teeth and tongue, biting carelessly and tasting blood soon enough. Flashes of breaths came between them, Izaya grinding his hips into Shizuo's and hands back over Shizuo's, spreading fingers against the wall. Izaya hated the taste of cigarette smoke always lingering in Shizuo's mouth, fighting with the reluctant tongue over Shizuo's mouth when usually it was his own that Shizuo forced his way into Izaya's head. Filling his thoughts when they fucked, just as the informant would believe he could have a blissfully silent period when he had sex with Shizuo.

It took more coaxing for Shizuo to loosen the tightened muscles under his skin, Izaya's hands slipping underneath the bartender uniform to run up and down the defined muscle. Kissing was easy enough to control with Shizuo fighting back not as much, still hesitating with every touch like it was the first time they were doing this. The new feeling made it awkward and strange, not as enjoyable which only took more time out of Izaya deciding to do this for his own sake. Only an intake of pleasure mutually shared, and Shizu-chan still could waste his time. Decidedly not the way he was meant to spend the evening.

"Still too tense, Shizu-chan." Izaya palmed Shizuo's erection for good measure, drinking in the noise coming from the blond who growled back at him. No retort came back to bite, taking chances with his lips near Shizuo's teeth or any part of him that was within reach. Izaya, after all, was in the monster's den. No way out and no way back in if he quit now, but where was the fun in giving up to what the brute wanted?

A hand crawled into Izaya's shirt, trailing up his back and the informant moaned to the touch, cursing himself inwardly when not trying to be the one to make noise. Shizuo was quiet for the most part of kissing and touching, not saying anything when Izaya broke the kiss. Besides the heavy inhales from grinding his own erection on Shizuo's, Izaya had to hear himself for the main part. Which bothered him to no end, not wanting to be the one so easily manipulated by touch. "Should we move this to the bedroom...?" Shizuo had managed in between breaths, hands sliding down to Izaya's ass and squeezing the round bottom concealed in tight leather shorts.

"You tell me." Izaya breathed, taking a moment to brush over the shell of Shizuo's ear and giving a graze of teeth, satisfied with the shudder that came in return. The beast could easily overpower him with the uncomfortable look on his face not hiding much, but the strange part was that no matter how far Izaya pushed, backing them down the hallway while still managing kisses, was that Shizuo never pushed him off again. A growl or a gasp, not really sure at times to bother remembering, though never something so far as to force Izaya to stop with the breaking of his bones.

Shizuo's shirt and vest came off first. Izaya pulling off the unbuttoned halves, forcing Shizuo to sit on the edge of the bed while he stood, admiring the view in the heels. With Shizuo's hazy eyes on him he could easily situate himself on Shizuo's lap, making extra sure to let Shizuo's dick brush against his while he shifted his hips, moving to kneel with his knees on the sides of Shizuo's thighs. After a little more, this way and that to get himself further onto Shizuo's lap and rub at the skin of the monster's nipples, the beast had a look of frustrated anger written all over his face.

"Comfortable, are we?"

Izaya smirked. "Much better now, thank you." And a roll of his hips for good measure, sinking Shizuo's fingers into his shoulders. A louder noise whistled through Shizuo's clenched teeth when Izaya moved to kiss and suck at his throat, making sure to leave a mark while the beast's throat rumbled in a disapproving notion for feeling the sting. Teeth sinking into his flesh even Izaya knew he was pushing it—and never really cared much at all for what imprint he left behind.

"Lie back, Shizu-chan." Izaya instructed, rolling his hips with the suggestive smile on his lips, twisting into a smirk as he leaned over the beast carefully moving onto the bed. Straddling Shizuo from the top wasn't something Izaya had ever planned, usually thought of in moments of being fucked to the dull ache in his hips by tomorrow morning. Usually gone by then, and never answering any texts from Shizuo until after the pain faded enough to start running again.

"The fuck do you think you're doing?" Shizuo asked gruffly, never stopping Izaya as he bent back to kiss at the beast's exposed chest. The pulse of the monster's heartbeat was just above where Izaya had been, licking at the salty taste of the beast and sucking at a nipple, making his own erection harder. Shizuo's groans made it all the better, sounding better than his own and triumphant in having the chance to finally dominate the protozoan.

Spying Shizuo's bow tie near the discarded shirt and vest, an idea formed in Izaya's head when he wrenched both of the beast's hands up and over his head, forcing the monster to slide back until he was close enough to the headboard to be within reach of the bedposts. Glaring back at Izaya, the blond remained unamused even with an apology stroke at his clothed dick. "Don't struggle, or you won't feel anything." Izaya mused, grabbing the bow tie and wrapping on end around the bedpost, using his weight to keep Shizuo down as the left wrist quickly became time up before Shizuo knew what was happening.

"What the fuck!?" Shizuo made a move to rip himself free, already feeling the rush of adrenaline from Izaya's confusing games. Only to be stopped by Izaya's hand on his chest, pushing him back down and waiting for the beast to pay attention to him. And only him.

Izaya tsked, ignoring the ache of his erection for challenging the beast's glare. "Now, now, Shizu-chan. If you rip free, you'll destroy your bed and your brother's gift. Do you really want to do that?" Moments of silence passed, Izaya satisfied with less for today as he had the right to take more than usually offered. "Besides, you need to feel good in order for this to work. So just follow what I do, ne?" Tension relaxing in Shizuo's body, ceasing the quivers of muscle that jumped at every sly touch, Izaya unbuckled Shizuo's belt, pulling it free to tie Shizuo's other wrist to the other bedpost.

"You try anything," Shizuo snarled, pausing when Izaya shifted his weight over an erection and down to Shizuo's knees, smirking devilishly as per usual. "And I'll rip your goddamn head off."

"Duly noted." Izaya bent forward, watching Shizuo's fingers broke into the skin of his palms while he waited to see what Izaya would do. The flea's fingers moved to his pants, unbuttoning and the zip of his fly coming down, aided by the push of his erection that jumped with a burning heat as soon as Izaya nudged the dampening fabric with his knuckles. "So hard already, Shizu-chan? You've been lying to me about not wanting this."

"Bullshit." Sucking in a breath, focusing intently on Izaya's actions of removing his pants, pulling them teasingly down his thighs and faster over his knees, falling to the ground in a messy heap. Next were the boxers, Izaya raising an eyebrow at the designs of cartoon characters on them, namely kittens, but Shizuo shot him a death glare malicious enough to keep him from asking. Nothing more than Izaya proceeding to Shizuo's boxers, noticing the wet spot slowly growing and the expression on his face was not one of a benevolent origin.

"Uncomfortable, Shizu-chan?" His face was over Shizuo's throbbing dick and the blond nearly growled like an animal, remembering himself and that this was the flea, once again, in an interesting situation. Refusing to answer left Izaya to spread his lips in a grin that looked more like a snarl, pulling down the boxers inch by slow inch. Just as Shizuo was about to kick the flea in the head and tell him to hurry up, Izaya had pulled them off in one quick movement. "My, my, Shizu-chan..." Izaya sat back up, admiring the leaking cock like an artwork in a museum and making this even more awkward, if not insulting with every passing second.

Groaning, Shizuo thrust his hips up in a halfhearted motion. "Shut the fuck up already," he snarled, cock insistent with the stiff bob and the feeling of precome leaking from the tip, oozing and chilling against the skin. Izaya didn't seem intent on actually helping with scratching the itch, instead sliding back up and grazing his ass over Shizuo's dick, feeling the monster surge up and strain the restraints on his wrists when Izaya's hole came in contact with the head of Shizuo's dick.

Not today, Shizu-chan. "The rules are that you have to prepare me for you, Shizu-chan. And if you want to calm down, focus on this, then." Sliding his own shorts off with a shimmy to ease the way down, Izaya could feel Shizuo's gaze on him, watching hungrily as he slid down the shorts and underwear to his ankles, kicking them off and removing his shirt with a casual shrug. Both of them naked, and Izaya couldn't hide behind black leather to show how hard he was. Eventually the stiletto boots had joined the pile of clothes on the floor, mixed feelings about arousal and disgust or the horror of having a weird fetish. Best left until next time for more exploration, then.

But Izaya was making for Shizuo to suck him off, going by how he shifted up and smirked, gesturing to his own hard-on without any sort of shame which never belong to the flea in the first place. Still with a self-confident look when Shizuo continued to glare, wrenching his neck almost as he never broke eye contact with the selfish damn flea. "You want me to suck you? Then move your ass up here." Izaya rolled his eyes, doing as requested as if sincerely bothered, taking his loving good time to just slide his ass up and move to kneel, dick over Shizuo's face and precome beading at the tip, blushing a dark red unlike Izaya's unfazed complexion.

A tongue flicked out to the tip, Izaya careening forward when the first lick dipped into his slit, tasting salt and Izaya grabbing the headboard with a rough pant. Shizuo smirked to himself, moving himself using the restraints to pull himself to a more comfortable position. Continuing to suck at the crown of Izaya's dripping cock he decided he preferred Izaya's silent groans to the haughty smiles of his with the salty taste sliding over his tongue and bobbing with swallowing saliva pooling in his mouth. For the main part he focused on licking around the head, pulling back the foreskin to make Izaya shudder into his mouth even more with the sensitive skin exposed. Finally Izaya was moving, shallow thrusts as his nails dug into the headboard's wood and his thighs trembled, making Shizuo crave touching the damn flea more than ever with as needy as he was while cocky in playing the flea at his own game.

Parting his lips in a circle, Shizuo took to sliding the first of Izaya's cock into his mouth, coaxing more with his tongue to slide in and then push back, taking more with each mouthful of salty skin. Izaya's thighs were trembling, looking to be on the verge of collapsing as Shizuo took him almost to the base, relaxing his throat to accommodate the size of Izaya's dick and having done this before. Therefore he knew that licking the underside, tracing a pulsing vein would make Izaya shudder, moaning into his fist while Shizuo continued.

He tasted like bitter copper, almost, until Shizuo realized he was biting into his cheek with hollowing them to slick against the sides of Izaya's dick. The shallow thrusts of Izaya's hips were grinding into Shizuo's own, burning arousal shooting straight through his dick even with what the flea had planned for this round of fuck and go. Swallowing saliva and precome came with part of the job, preferring it to having his own cock sucked as the sounds Izaya made were sinful and far too dirty to be innocent or forced. The sensation drove him wild—no that he'd ever admit. But the taste was concentrated Izaya mixed with salty frontal taste, tasting of cold steel and burning copper with the feel of skin that belonged to the fucking flea, making each suck more pronounced and straining against the restraints to grab for more.

"Sh-Shizu-chan, I'm going to c-come if you don't stop," Izaya warned, shuddering all over again on the verge of collapse when Shizuo dipped his tongue into Izaya's slit, rubbing the underside of the head with the flat part of his tongue coming to wrap around the rigid sides folded with skin. The foreskin had been peeled back, open to licking and sucking after bobbing forward to swallow as much as he could bear, slow sucks alternating between tight and loose flicks with his tongue in the expanse of his mouth. Above him the flea's hips were trembling so much he would be sure to collapse on himself anytime soon, Shizuo refusing to stop even with the warning when grazing the skin of Izaya's cock with his teeth, motions resembling bites making Izaya shudder even more as the head wept with precome.

It felt too good—Izaya could only think of the irony in this, being sucked of all the strength in his resolve with the learned skill Shizuo had for sucking his dick. Interesting how the beast learned an amateurish skill, molding each time they had met up and caught in each other to improve and focus on the mood to set the pace. Anything Shizuo did, from wrapping his lips around the head and swallowing him whole to the tentative licks, provoking moans and shivers when tracing the sensitive underside to nips and sucking at the slit, spearing the head with his tongue that writhed much like Izaya would beneath him, set Izaya off with undeniable bristling pleasure. The vibrations from humming—such a monster, making this even worse, tingled pleasantly at the base of his spine.

Izaya came, Shizuo sucking him hard like one of those straws for those damned milkshakes and swallowing the come that filled his mouth in several swallows. Sounds of the gulps just burned in the aftertaste of orgasm, shivering down to Izaya's softening cock as incentive for hardness again when Shizuo's jaw worked the rest from him, tongue persuading every drop, if not falling from his lips, to being swallowed. Which made little to no sense as why the beast elected to taste him every time, his own throbbing hardness weeping freely even after the display of dominating from being on bottom.

Having enough, Izaya pulled away a little less sure of himself, belly warm and forcing his breaths to calm with the feelings of climax fogging up his mind. Though moving over Shizuo he certainly rubbed the erection on his stomach, hearing a puff of air sharply pull through Shizuo's teeth in return. Grin shakily forming on his face and forcing the redness in his cheeks away, Izaya dared to glance up at Shizuo.

Brown eyes stared him down, daring for amusement. "You taste bitter, gross." Shizuo knew it was probably all the ootoro and other bitter shit that Izaya would eat, disliking the strong taste of acrid foods that tainted semen he willingly swallowed. So hypocritical—contradicting, more like it.

Dick softening, Izaya could feel a strong pulse of arousal with Shizuo licking the escaped come from the side of his mouth, forcing himself to look away and play with disgust. "No one said you had to eat it, Shizu-chan."

"My bed," as if explaining the weather in tone, deadpanning but wolfish in the expression, which made Izaya frustrated with his own lack of progress. "And I don't feel like having your stuff on it. It smells like you whenever you come over, which is worse enough." And maybe he didn't add the rest of the sentence, having to do with when the smell faded.

Now wasn't the time for sentiments. "Whatever; your fault." Izaya slid down over Shizuo's legs, parting them with a knee and finding the action easier with Shizuo's tension releasing from his muscles. The brute still held onto the restraints, amusing Izaya by remaining in them despite the strength he possessed. "And since I'm feeling generous, Shizu-chan gets to feel even better. Aren't you lucky to have me, Shizu-chan?" Which made this sort of empty feeling that was mutual, not that they'd ever know or care to share, because it was far from the reality of it.

Izaya's fingers grasped Shizuo's dick, enjoying the buck from the blond's hips as he rose aggressively to meet a firm stroke. From the bedside table Izaya retrieved a bottle of lube, digging around in the drawer until his fingers came in contact with the small capsule filled with clear liquid. In the celebration of starting on a new bottle Izaya popped the cap, smelling no scent and finally not having to do with annoyance from getting a headache simply from perfumed lube. So the brute _had _listened to his complaints.

Took him long enough.

Fingers slicked in lube, Izaya continued to stroke Shizuo's erection, pumping him firmly but slowly in order to heighten the arousal while his own erection started building again. "It doesn't hurt as long as you relax, Shizu-chan. Don't move until I say so." Izaya's fingers tap on Shizuo's thighs, smearing precome on his digits before reaching lower, lifting balls and using both hands to shift Shizuo's hips, allowing more access. The blond was watching him carefully, tightening to coil in on himself and end the circuitry connecting them, Izaya's lubed index finger tracing soothing circles around his hole but still discomfited by the idea.

"Why is this so hard for Shizu-chan, ne?" Izaya murmured to himself mainly, still audible to Shizuo as the blond squirmed in tensing movements. Legs were restless beneath Izaya's thighs, wanting to move back and cover over himself in the stupid anxiety of anticipating this.

Shizuo stared up at the ceiling, taking breaths and tugging at his restraints, disliking this idea entirely even with the fingers still pumping him. It wasn't enough. "I don't—how the fuck would I know? I don't do this, ever," he sighed, frustration taking over and the mood was beginning to fade again.

Izaya sighed, finger never ceasing in the circling motions and catching the ripples of muscles around him. "Nothing to be afraid of, Shizu-chan. It feels really good, even if it doesn't feel right at first." Rubbing his entrance, catching the shocks of clenching muscles and refusal to participate. And this work—not all this effort. It can't go for nothing.

"I'm not afraid, damn flea." Shizuo swallowed, hips speaking otherwise with the wriggling to get away even if not the same intensity of Izaya's actions, usually compiled with moaning for more and _faster _until they both see stars. Right now is down to earth and ugly. Not shame, not enjoyment. Reluctance spotting the usual meaning of just fucking and it wasn't because of Shizuo attempting to get away from the finger rubbing at his ass. Not every thought in his head was for that.

Most of them were things he didn't need to admit. Not here, trying to just fuck and get this over with in Izaya's terms of stress relief and giving them something else to do. Less destructive to the physicals of Izaya and the city, but the minefield in his head is only a beginning. The worst part was he couldn't stop thinking about this when trying to fuck.

Before the flea had a chance to speak, Shizuo inhaled roughly with a clenched tone, pronouncing the next words like venom off the tongue. "Just fuck me already."

That, Izaya could do. One finger pushing in, past the resisting muscles and not stopping until the knuckle brushed against Shizuo's skin, resting the digit while the brute relaxed more and more with feeling the uncomfortable weight. Thrusts began with slowly moving at greater distances, able to move one finger freely when Shizuo had released the breath he was holding for Izaya to tease with a second lubed finger as the first thrust in and out of him. "F-Feels weird," Shizuo's composure broke momentarily, earning a hidden leer from Izaya as the informant didn't comment.

Pressuring another finger took a little more patience, waiting for the relax of muscles to start thrusting at a slower pace once again, building back up. Shizuo was silent for the time being as Izaya rubbed the inner walls, feeling for the one ridge that would help with the process.

"—_Fuck!_" Shizuo's hips snapped upward, held down by Izaya's weight on his lower thighs when the electrifying feeling of arousal shot throughout his veins, singeing scores of ruin and dick harder than rock at this point. Izaya had giggled, remarking something unimportant before his fingers circled the area again, rubbing over Shizuo's prostate and anticipating the sudden rise of his hips. Ease was coming faster with thrusts, never caressing the same spot as before to save the best for last.

"Ready, Shizu-chan?" Izaya poured more lube onto his palm, reaching down to stroke himself while his lazy pumps of Shizuo had been taking their toll of leaving the beast quieter. At the edge of breathlessness Izaya noticed the barest hint of a nod, teeth clicking loudly in the abrupt silent tension hanging thickly in the air.

Lining himself up, Izaya withdrew his fingers with one last frustratingly absent stroke to the area around Shizuo's prostate. Breaths came unevenly from Shizuo, Izaya making eye contact with the untamed beast as he leaned over Shizuo, taking in the sight of having the beast bound and aching for him until the head of his dick was brushing Shizuo's ass, nudging apart the stressed muscles. Hastening the stroking over Shizuo's dick Izaya pushed in, catching Shizuo groan and arch beneath him, feeling the first sting of pain from being too stiff.

But Izaya didn't thrust all the way in. Even if Shizuo tried to pull away the informant remained in place, inching in further and further while having the suffocating feeling of Shizuo clenching around him. The force wasn't foreign but unfamiliar, never doing this with Shizu-chan before and with the intensity of knowing that even then Shizuo could kill him now.

He wouldn't. They both knew that.

"Relax, Shizu-chan." Izaya thumbed the slit of Shizuo's erection, smearing precome while attempting to distract the oversensitive beast. "It only hurts if you tense up like this." Almost buried to the hilt, Shizuo hissing through his clenched teeth and Izaya could smell the tang of blood from the beast biting through his cheek again. One breath, filling his lungs and exhaling with a sigh after two more times to persuade the ache of tension to fade away.

Sliding all the way in, Izaya groaned to himself as he hit the limit of sinking all the way into Shizu-chan, finally taking the beast for himself. Shizuo was arching beneath him once again, eyes refusing to stay on Izaya this one time when others he never stopped staring at Izaya. Creepy, but Shizuo had a thing for watching Izaya's reactions. Completely justified if Izaya watches Shizu-chan react to him, knowing it's his fault that Shizuo is in pain or pleasure because of him and as tightly wound together as two could be in one place.

Izaya moved similar to his fingers, slow pulls back and then back in, adjusting the speed and length of thrusts until Shizuo's hips were rising to meet his thrusts. Clenching and unclenching made the feeling even better, squeezing him hard at times it felt like he couldn't breath when Shizuo would moan. Every breath rising out of his chest to thrust skin on skin, slapping with the squelch of lube and knowing that sex was never perfect. Disgusting and messy, just like humans.

Shizuo, on the other hand, made the most fascinating reactions. Every downward angle at his prostate made the throaty noises come barreling from his lips, clawing at the restraints. Helpless as he was but to have Izaya steady him, Shizuo's joints were growing sore from the restraints. Pleasure building made the entire thing easier, knowing having Izaya inside of him would only hurt much later when there wasn't any sex to be had.

"Untie me, fl—ea," Shizuo commanded, breaths turning heavier as Izaya moved with added strength. Cocking his head to the side the flea pretended not to hear, lips curving in a telling expression that had Shizuo growl, knowing the answer as a solid _no _while being thrust into in the missionary position. Which wasn't as bad as it could be, but having his feet around Izaya's waist felt too far apart, not being close enough to feel Izaya's pants. "Flea, untie me." Again, only heavy thrusts and sparks of pleasure tumbling down his spine.

Fine then. If Izaya wanted to be difficult, then so could he. All it took anyway was one tug with each wrist, breaking his own bow tie and belt to release himself, feeling the ache of being tied up for too long. Unsurprised by his brute actions Izaya had managed to confuse the beast even more, completely pulling out and leaving an empty feeling with still being too aroused to mention being uncomfortable.

Izaya pulled his legs from beneath himself, crossing them in front of himself and leaning on his hands, curling a shiny finger at Shizuo with a coy smile to boot. Sitting on the middle of the bed from scooting himself forward, the blond questioned the flea's strange ideas while moving to hold himself up, rolling his neck from stiffness.

"Sit on me, Shizu-chan." Izaya patted his thigh, erection still prominent and slick, making Shizuo swallow and huff, parting Izaya's legs to reach him and then move, knees close to Izaya's thighs with his ass being guided by Izaya's hands to over his dick, rubbing the blond's whole to elicit another soft moan. Being guided down meant hands on Izaya's shoulders, legs moving to stretch out behind Izaya and fold as he felt the first of Izaya's erection sliding back into him, much easier than before, and without warning, falling with his body weight to engulf the length fully.

Izaya's head tipped forward, swallowing a breath and a groan when Shizuo felt the length pulsing inside of him, urgent to move already when Izaya moved back, sliding forward to lie on the bed and propping on his shoulders, thrusting once, twice, into Shizuo. "The best part about this position is that _you _control the pace and how much you can take, Shizu-chan." Even his words were unsteady, unable to keep up the condescending tone in the midst of sex. "So ride me, Shizu-chan."

Figuring it out wasn't as hard as it sounded, trying to roll his hips before Shizuo found himself doing just as Izaya said, rising and falling while feeling the full extent of being stretched open, finding the right area for Izaya to hit with each rise and fall. Thrusts become heavier and faster, Izaya participating at times to make Shizuo groan and squeeze around him tightly with moving deeply too quickly, moans spilling from both in the compromised position.

Climax felt like coiling of wires, Shizuo too stimulated to hold on for much longer when Izaya moved to sit back up, stroking Shizuo in the closer proximity with slick hands and moving fast. The cries grew louder from stifled moans, unable to be kept back for much longer as orgasm built up quickly and Izaya in his ear, telling him to come and forgetting about anything else. He sees stars, wrapping around the skinnier shoulders of Izaya and feeling harsher thrusts until the release of warm fluid inside of him, fully tainting his mind when realizing he'd been completely destroyed by the flea in front of him.

Stilling his breaths, Shizuo pulled himself off of Izaya with the flea's shirt in hand, cleaning up the mess that trickled down his thighs and hissing at the bare feeling of air. Izaya was silent for once, head on Shizuo's shoulder and lying to the side, breathing softly as their chests moved with the cool of the room. Shizuo's come on Izaya's chest, drying and sweeter when tasted on closer inspection absentmindedly, than being bitter like his own.

"Stay..."

Not hearing it the first time, Izaya hummed breathlessly and shifted, feeling Shizuo's arms tighten around him and feeling the urge to get up and leave already. Head back to work, forget about all of this.

"Please, stay. Don't go." This time was quieter than the last, breath tickling his ear and confused when he heard the words, thinking that he must've heard something else that translated wrong. But Shizuo's blunt fingernails were digging into his spine and when he tried to pull away because this was the end of fucking for the day, the beast didn't let go.

But this wasn't meant to be complicated. Just fuck buddies, no more no less and easy to remember on a schedule of just showing up to fuck. "What are you talking about, Shizu-chan?"

"I'm saying that I don't want you to leave." It was much harder, having done this for too long and sex didn't keep the thoughts away of not wanting to do this anymore. It was too complicated to be perfect for long. "I can't do this anymore. Just stay." Louder and ringing like a dull buzz in Izaya's ears, not sure of making sense any time the informant heard a monster asking him to stay. All the complications and implications setting in, meaning other pathways and messy routes that were meant to be avoided.

"What, is Shizu-chan saying he misses me?" If the lips pushing against his, tasting salty with his own come in a hint of aftertaste didn't answer the question, then he would be sure to keep questioning. Analyzing what had gone wrong to come to this.

Shizuo shook his head, parting from the kiss to tighten his arms. "I'm saying stay. I don't—I don't want to keep fucking anymore. Just stay here."

Nothing ever made sense between them.

An answer would be nice. Like a careful hum, considering the options and the haze of climax enough to stay off the concerns for now. "I'll stay."

"Thank you." It felt like the most honest thing Izaya had ever heard besides the previous words slipping from his mouth.

* * *

_The fucking kittens, I can't breathe. xD_

_Thank you for reading._


End file.
